


Sibling Love

by Valteigar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Lovey-Dovey, Sibling Incest, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valteigar/pseuds/Valteigar
Summary: A short romance erotica between two siblings. That's about it.Lovey dovey stuff ensues.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 53





	Sibling Love

“Kitty, are you sure about this?” He asked her. Everything felt on the line here. Their reputation, their family. If something were to happen here… “I just don't want to ruin anything.” But he wasn't in any position to back out now.

Laying atop of her, it was too late to just retreat and forget. Her arms were already wrapped loosely around him, her top tried but failed to conceal the beautiful twin orbs sitting beneath them, and her supple thighs already spread and waiting for her big brother’s cock to plunge inside of her. Her gentle eyes stared back up at him as she conjured a smile that could warm the sun.

“I've never been more sure of anything. So, come on. Don't you know it's rude to keep someone waiting.” She was so cute. He wondered how he'd let her talk him into this. But seeing her blue doe-like eyes staring back into his, pleading with him to be the one to take her virgin hole, he quickly remembered why. “Please, big brother.” she begged.

Gazing into those blue windows, he didn't even realize he was already sliding deeper inside of her. Nor did he realize the slight resistance after the first inch. Kitty tried her might to keep her small, pained whimpers from reaching his ear. If he thought she was in pain, this entire thing would be called off before they even start.

She kept her unconscious cries within her, desperately hoping that they could get through this without any interruptions. This night was supposed to be perfect after all and she wasn't going to let herself ruin this moment. The closest two people can physically be. Him wedged inside of her, arms around him like they are now- nothing was stopping this moment. But alas, he was more than well endowed. Once the base of his dick sank into her, there was no containing her pent up scream.

“What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” He panicked. He began to withdraw the inches he had managed to squeeze in but Kitty quickly trapped him between her legs to ensure that didn't happen. “No.” she said feverishly. “Just… hold me.” Her grip tightened around him.

That was it? She was crying in pain only seconds ago. Hesitantly, he obliged her request. He wasn't sure how it would help her but this was no different from comforting when she was in pain. And so they lay there. Arms wrapped around each other with his cock firmly wedged inside of her. Just this alone was strangely relaxing. This was the closest they've ever been. This was the closest they could be. And as she reveled in her brother's warm embrace, he felt nearly overwhelmed by the surprisingly tight embrace of her once unused hole. They stayed in each other’s arms for several minutes before Kitty finally spoke. “O- okay. You can move now.”  
Carefully, he began to saw his length inside of her. He had to be careful not to get too reckless. Kitty was incredibly tight! His own girth betraying him as he felt her walls enwrap his member. It felt as though she were crushing him right then and there. Careful. Careful. Just think of non-sexy things. Like baseball or geometry. Yeah. That’ll work.

He tightly shut his eyes, trying with all his might to distract himself from the crushing embrace of his little sister. A feat made even harder with her soft cries of pleasure. But he managed and pumped away at a slow, steady rhythm. Maybe this really can work, he thought to himself. But her voice shattered any hope of that happening.

“Bro?” With just a single word, his eyes pried themselves open to see her for just one more time. “Are you okay?” she asked. His hips slowed themselves to a halt. How was he supposed to respond? “Yeah. I just… don't want this to end.” he managed to say. Well, it wasn’t quite a lie. Her adorable coos tickled his ears. “And I don't want you to stop.”

She pushed her lips onto his own and he gingerly returned the gesture. Kitty could practically feel her heart flutter in her chest from just the small little exchange. Come to think of it, now he's taken both first times. Both her first time and arguably even better, her first kiss. Between the slow, gentle thrusts stretching her in ways that she never knew could feel so good and the soft, tender kiss her and her dear brother shared together, it was hard to tell which one was better right now, and nor did she care. Right now, at this very moment, she was quite possibly the happiest she had ever been in her 17 years of life. She felt like she could walk on air if she wasn't underneath her brother. And it caught her even more off guard when his tongue prodded against her lips as though asking for permission to enter the warm, wet cave waiting on the other end of her lips. Ooh, tongue! Talk about sealing the deal! 

Accepting, his invitation, Kitty parted her lips to let his tongue explore her mouth and meet with her own to dance and wrap around one another. It didn't take very long for the two to become utterly lost in their oral exchange. The only breaths taken were in short, brief intervals where their tongues would peek between the crevices of their lips to entangle in each others slippery embrace and even then, they were mainly breathing in the air the other sibling breathily moaned out. But even without the satisfaction of the clean air lingering around them, the trade between breaths was near addicting on its own. They didn't know how long they had been there. To them, time had stood at a complete halt and all that remained was their beautiful partner in front of them. Her brother, too lost in the mood of it all, had long since mastered the steady pace of his thrusts as he rhythmically plunged into her. In fact, he didn't even notice he was moving anymore. His hips had already begun moving on their own, letting him focus all of his attention to the elusive task of the wrapping his tongue around hers.

Finally, the two withdrew to come up for air, gasping as if they had been submerged in water for hours before they finally had their chance to resurface once again."I love you." She managed to say between breaths. Suddenly, his steady humping came to an abrupt halt and he rested his length inside of her,

Just three words. Just those three simple words alone had completely stopped him in his tracks. He had heard her say that countless times so why was this any different? Why? Perhaps now because that phrase was in a much more different light and in a much more intimate setting than a simple family gathering. He was speechless, and for a moment, was wondering to himself if his lack of words was due to his surprise upon hearing phrase come from his sister, or the breath-taking kiss they just shared only moments ago robbing his ability to speak. Yet, despite being at a complete loss for words, he found his lips moving on their own to echo what he felt in his heart. "I love you too." His honesty had earned a giggle out of his little sibling alongside another bright smile, and this was of course, accompanied by an audible light smack of her hands clasping against two playfully bloated cheeks. Her laughter was contagious to him even now and he found himself chuckling along with her. “What was that?” he asked, her infectious laughter still taking effect. “You’re just so cute when you get all sentimental like that. I like it.” “Shut up...”

“Hey, I never told you could stop.” Truth be told, he was cleverly using this break to cool himself down. But, it’s not like he could resist her at this point. Slowly, he continued his steady pace from before. Her sweet moans were like candy to his ears and the way Kitty’s supple breasts bounced up and down only encouraged him to steadily pick up his pace ever so slightly, just in an attempt to hear more of her adorable little coos. A few minutes passed and the two had found themselves locking lips once again, parting only to come back up for breath before diving back in. 

Kitty could feel herself getting close but so could her dear brother on top of her. She broke away from the kiss and allowed him to make the big announcement. He was about to cum. “I’ll try and pull out as soon as possible, okay-” “No!” Suddenly, the girl quickly closed her legs around hier brother to hold him in place for just a little longer. “I… I don’t want you to pull out. Please, cum in me. Make me yours. Fuck me and fill me like I always dreamed of you doing.” He opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced not by words, but by her doe-like eyes gazing back up at him. “Please, big brother.” And just like that, he had already quickened his pace to a frantic thrust as he grew closer and closer to his limit. Kitty was the first to reach a climax. Squirming and howling, her eager pleas turned to loud, unhinged lustful begs as her hands groped and gripped any part of his body they could, He could feel her grip on his cock, tighten to absurdity as if to milk the jizz right out of his system.. And that’s exactly what it accomplished. With a primal grunt, he had gave the girl exactly what she wanted, pouring what felt like buckets worth of baby batter into his sibling. He would have collapsed right atop of her had he not had the foresight to reach his arms to the bed to break his fall. 

With the warm fluids of their recent love making pouring out from the girl’s snatch, the two lay there, panting, breath rolling off of each other to let the other sibling feel the exhaustion in their lungs, until both of them simultaneously broke the silence, uttering a warm, three word phrase. “I love you.”


End file.
